Triangle: A Visionary Epic
by Omneity
Summary: There is always this one place, believed by man to be the most dangerous part of the entire Earth. The Bermuda Triangle. Feared by many worldwide, this story follows the lives of the survivors after the crash of Airliner Oasis 104X.
1. Prolouge

**Triangle**

**The Prolouge**

**Dawn**

She could feel the heat from the raging flames. She opened her eyes and saw something flying at her, she quickly dodged to the side. A corpse landed right in the spot she was previously in. Its features were scorched and burnt. She screamed and she frantically kicked sand at it. She hurriedly got up and looked around. She rummaged her hands through her silky blonde hair. Then she slowly became aware of everything. The pieces of the Airliner Oasis 104X lay strewn all over the the beach. The deep crimson red of blood had stained nearly most of the sandy beach that she was standing on. "Emily! Emily where are you!"

She heard her name being called and she quickly ran across the sand looking for the one screaming her name. A man ran past her, with a large flame burning off his back. She gasped at the sight of a large pole embedded into his hip and soon the man fainted into the ground, imprinting the fatal red sign of death onto the sand. She saw a Caucasian man with short brown hair turn around. Their eyes met and soon after they ran towards each other. The man grabbed her around her waist and held her close to his chest. She looked up to his face and he kissed her forehead. "Emily, I'm so happy you're alive."

"Peter, I almost thought you were-" The man, known as Peter, put a finger to Emily's lips. They both leaned their heads forward and held hands, oblivious to all the peril around them. "Hey guys, can I get some help here? Please! My husband, he's stuck under some debris. Please you have to help me!" Peter turned to look at the African American woman who was screaming her lungs out. He looked at Emily and they soon ran towards the woman. "Follow me." She spoke quickly and she rushed to a spot near their location. Her husband was a very well built African American. He had a small cut running down his forehead and blood was dripping slowly from the wound. His grey shirt was torn near the shoulder where a chunk of metal was lying. The man looked at his wife.

"Liz, I can't get out. Go help the others."

"No Derrick I am not leaving you, you hear that!"

Derrick's voice was choked back by the tears that were slowly forming on his eyelids. The woman was crying her lungs out. Peter stepped forth and put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Nobody gets left behind." Peter's voice was partially blocked out from his heavy breathing as he bent down onto one side of the metal. He gestured for the other two women to go to the other side. "On 3. 1, 2, 3!" The women put all their might into lifting the huge chunk up and Peter tried his very best, his eyes crunching from all the might he was using. They got it up above Derrick's chest and he slowly slid out. Peter then threw the metal aside and went forth to the man. "You alright?"

"Yes, I am, thanks to you." Derrick gratefully thanked Peter who was about to respond but stopped suddenly. A small whistling sound was heard and he quickly shouted "Everybody get down now!" A huge fiery explosion followed within the next second that sent debris flying in all directions, paired with flying corpses and burnt passengers. The front portion of the plane flew off into the jungle. When Peter was sure that everything was over, he looked up. Particles of sand and dust were slowly floating down to the ground and he turned towards the jungle, to see the part of the plane that had just been thrust deep into the jungle flying back at lightning speed towards them. "What the fu-" Peter was stopped by a small crashing sound. The whole place had awkwardly become silent.

"What the heck was that?" Derrick asked, completely freaked out by the sound. Liz came close to him and hugged him, out of fear. Peter was afraid too, he held Emily close to his chest again. "Sounded like it was from an animal." Without warning, a huge thundering roar reverberated throughout the beach.


	2. Chapter 1: Run, Jump, Fall

**TRIANGLE****  
****The Thunderclap Saga****  
****Chapter 1: Run, Jump, Fall**

"We have just gotten news that there has been an unprecedented major storm forming in our plotted path. We regret to inform that we have to take another route to our destination."

A blonde haired woman, brought up a wine glass to her lips. She took a sip of the red wine and put it back slowly. She turned to her left and sighed. "Wonder what's going up there, eh?"

The dark-haired man sitting beside her smiled. "I have no idea either. Hi, I'm Jake." The man gave a warming smile and brought his hand forward. The blonde haired woman politely returned the smile and shook his hand.

"I'm Dana." The two business class passengers then leaned back on their leather seats and enjoyed the comfort of Business Class. Suddenly, an intense shockwave passed through the plane. Dana's wine glass started shaking violently and it fell off the stand, instantly shattering into several shards as it hit the floor. The whole plane jerked again and Dana's head was forcefully pushed right back into the seat. She turned to the left and looked at Jake who was also suffering the same. She felt air pressure tightening its grip around her stomach. She could feel her windpipe contract and her breathing soon became heavy. Sirens blared throughout the plane and oxygen masks dropped from the ceiling above Dana and Jake. She tried to bring up her hand but the pressure acted strongly against it. She finally reached the mask and brought it down forcefully. She wound the elastic string around her head and started to breathe normally. She turned again to her left she saw that Jake's oxygen mask did not drop down. Jake gasped for air as his breathing became heavy.

Dana hurriedly unbuckled and stood up, amidst the aggressive air pressure opposing her movements. The plane jerked again and this time Dana was flung backwards into the wall behind hers and Jake's seat. She looked past the corridor to see the back part of the plane being torn apart from the front and flames soon started engulfing the end of the now broken apart plane. She tried to move forward to get the oxygen mask for Jake. Jake was starting to lose his life slowly, second by second. Dana trudged forward, using all her might to move her legs. She reached out and grabbed the oxygen mask. Jake's hand touched hers and she quickly let him put it on. He took in a deep breath and Dana heaved a sigh of looked at him and his eyes widened with fear. She looked to the front to see an electric blue shockwave passing through the first class passengers and it was rapidly approaching them. Jake tried to unbuckle but he couldn't. His belt buckled had become tangled up. He turned to Dana and he shouted "RUN!"

Dana ran towards the back of the plane and took one final look at Jake. She reluctantly turned back one last time and she jumped out.

Everything had suddenly become quiet on the beach except for the raging flames and screams of agony. Emily hugged Peter ever so tightly. Derrick brought his hand around Liz and held her close. They waited for anymore noises or alarms to alert them of anything but nothing came. Emily's eyes had widened with fear and millions of thoughts were running through her head. "Peter, what was that?"

"I don't know Emily, I don't know." Peter paused and looked at Derrick. "What do we do now? We're in a hellhole."

Derrick was just as dumbfounded as Peter was. He shook his head, absolutely having no idea of what to do next. "I... I guess we could look the island. Look for civilisation or something. I mean, this island just can't be in the middle of nowhere, can it." Little did Derrick realise just how wrong his statement was. They had no idea of what was to come next. Derrick noticed Liz and Emily looking out towards the beach, with long red lines running through most of the beach and corpses lying everywhere. The middle part of the plane was edge deep in the sand and most of the debris had been thrown around in all directions from the crash.

"Wait, where's the nose and the tail of the plane?" Liz asked, noticing the fact that there was only the middle part of the plane. Everyone else turned to look and Derrick stepped forward. "Well then, we best be on our way, because we now know for a fact that there are more survivors out there."

Peter shook his head. "I agree. At least if we can find the other crash sites, we could find other survivors."

Liz stayed close to Derrick and the two men began to lead the way. Emily tugged Peter's arm back and Peter turned around to look at her. She was scared. Peter went forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm scared too. If we don't do this together then how are we going to do it?" Liz did not lift her eyes off the floor. Peter put his finger to her chin and she looked up, her eyes on the verge of releasing tears. "Hey, babe... We'll get through this together. Always. We'll never be apart the whole time. I promise." He paused and then kissed her on the forehead.

Peter locked his hands with Emily and Derrick never let go his tight grip on Liz's wrist. They trudged through the soil and along the moist and damp foliage. This new environment was completely new to them. They were afraid of the strange company they had, that is the animal they had heard. They were still unsure of everything. Nothing made sense to them. An island in the middle of the ocean? Uninhabited?

"We're not getting anywhere." Peter sighed. Derrick was about to say something but Peter quickly put his palm forward as a signal to silence him. "What the heck is your problem?" Derrick was getting frustrated by everything. Peter looked at him.

"It's not that. Hear that?" Everyone immediately shut up. "Listen closely." Derrik strained his ears to hear anything that was there. He heard soft gushes. Something was flowing. Derrick thought for a while. "WATER!" Peter smiled and took the lead. They had sudden intervals so they could listen to the flow water, hoping they were on the right track. They pushed past large green leaves from trees that grew all around them. Everywhere around them was just grass, plants and trees. The sound of water flowing became more and more prominent. They ran past a couple of thick foilage and their eyes were met with a rapidly flowing river. It was crystal clear. Peter hurriedly ran next to the river and put his hands into the streaming water. He was about to drink it when he noticed the strange red tinge to it. He looked to his right to see, far away, a dark figure drinking from the river. It certainly wasn't human. It bore no characteristics that human beings should have.

It turned. Fear quickly overwhelmed Peter and he stared at it straight in the eye for a good few seconds. Its eyes were yellow with a narrow iris running down each eye. He whispered to the rest who were just about as shocked as him. "Don't make sudden movements." Peter got up slowly. His heart was thumping loud enough for him to hear it. The figure starting walking slowly towards them. It was huge. It had an elongated neck and black scaly features. It bore four legs and each of the legs and four thin and long claws. On all fours, it seemed to be about several metres rose up its neck all the way and it got into its full standing stance. It was almost as huge as the trees surrounding the area. Derrick and Peter turned to look at Emily and Liz who were trying so hard not to scream.

Emily couldn't take it anymore. She let out a small scream and quickly covered her mouth with it. Everyone remained silent, extremely terrified of what the beast would do next. Large black objects protruded from behind its back and it opened its mouth which was filled with sharp long fangs. A thunderous roar came out from the beast's mouth and it started to charge towards the group. "RUN!" Peter shouted and he ran first, with the rest following behind. He frequently turned back and looked forward, not noticing that the end of the path was drawing near. He looked back for a fourth time and the next time he looked forward, it was too late, he felt his feet leave the ground. He looked up to see Derrick, Liz and Emily follow suit. The beast looked over the cliff and growled. Air pressure was filling up Peter's ears. He rotated his body to see a blue body below him.

Peter smiled at his apparent good luck. He looked up and shouted "CURL UP!" He put his head forward and brought his knees to his chest. He used his arms to lock his knees in place and braced himself for impact.


End file.
